


Woah

by LesbianTales



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Kara Zor-El - Fandom, Laser Tag - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), agentreign - Fandom, sam arias - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Dom!Alex, F/F, Laser Tag, Lesbian, Teasing, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: Kara, Lena, Sam and Alex go to laser tag and some things progress in the AgentReign section.





	Woah

"This movie is sooooo boring." Alex spoke in the darkness of the room as she looked at Sam. 

"Alex, this was what you chose for movie night?" Lena spoke from the other couch cuddled into Kara. 

Alex let out a long sigh which resulted in Sam pulling her in close and placing a kiss on her forehead, she got a text seconds later;

Kara: thought you were 'just friends'

She looked up to see Lena and Kara smirking at her, she flipped them the bird and continued watching the movie. 

She had to admit, Sam was comfortable to lean on and hug, and yeah Sam was attractive, and hot, really, really hot. 

'Woah Danvers, head out of the gutter.' Alex blinked a few times before watching the movie again. A scene involving laser tag flashed across the screen, Kara and herself automatically made eye contact before yelling, "We should go do that!" Which caused Sam and Lena to jump. 

"Do what?" Sam asked pulling Alex in closer and resting her head in Alex's neck. Alex's breathing stopped momentarily, "Laser tag. We should go play laser tag, right now. Let's go!" She wriggled out of Sams arms and ran for her shoes. 

The rest of the group followed her and soon they were walking through the doors of the Laser tag place, "Hi, a game for four please, two against two." Lena said as she laid down her card. 

"Why do I have to get Lena on my team?" Kara argue mumbled, Lena stopped and looked at her as Alex and Sam sniggered in the back ground, "Because I say so Zor-El, now move." 

Alex and Sam laughed loudly as Kara followed Lena pouting, "Have fun Kar!" Alex yelled followed by an annoyed sounding Karas reply, "Bite me Alex!" 

Alex couldn't help but say, "Lena already does that!" As herself and Sam burst into louder laughter. 

The two pairs were lead to different rooms, one pink and one blue. 

( blue team: Sam&Alex  
Pink team: Lena&Kara )

Sam looked over at Alex, "you okay? You look kinda grey." 

"Way to make a girl feel special but yes I'm fine." In truth Alex was having a gay panic, when Sam was putting her vest on her shirt rid up and Alex got a healthy glimpse of her toned stomach. 

Sam walked towards Alex until Alex was backed into the corner, their faces a hair width from each other. 

Sam leant forward slightly, Alex could feel her breath again her lips, "Are you sure you're okay?" Sam said with a smirk as she watched Alex's eyes move to stare at her lips, a small uhu was her answer. 

She leant forward towards Alex again, there lips almost touching, Alex was on fire, she needed to kiss this girl, they were so close. Just as their lips were about to touch the buzzer blared, "time for the game, Danvers." Sam whispered before pulling back and walking through the doors. 

They were half an hour into the game, Kara and Lena were no where to be found and suddenly Alex collided with something hard, she turned around and was face to face with Sam, who was smirking at her. 

She couldn't take it anymore, something in her snapped and she grabbed onto Sams vest and pushed her against the wall and pressed her lips to hers, she heard Sams intake of breath at the sudden move but soon their lips were moving against each other. 

Alex couldn't believe it'd worked, she switched the angle of her head against Sams, when the taller brunette slid her hands around Alex's waist, Alex grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall, whispering a small, "No touch." Against Sams mouth before running her tongue along Sams lips asking for entrance. 

Sam opened her mouth and moaned automatically when an experienced tongue flicked inside her mouth. The game around them forgotten they started kissing feverishly, Alex keeping Sam pinned to the wall by her hands. 

They only broke apart when the bell rang for the end of the game, Sam looked into Alex's eyes, "Woah." 

Now it was Alex's turn to smirk, "There's a lot more 'Woah' where that came from." With that Alex leant forward and bite Sams lip before pulling back and walking away as if nothing happened. 

When the group met back outside the building Lena was standing with a smirk, "Alex, sweetie, that isn't your colour."

"What do you mean, this is my usual colour." As Alex replied Sam walked out the building with her lipstick smudged. 

Alex looked back, smirked, wiped her mouth free of Sams lipstick then walked over to Sam, "Your lipstick is a little smudged babe." 

Sams eyes went wide, "Where?!"

"Right here." With that Alex leant forward and kissed Sam again. Ignoring Kara and Lena's wolf whistles.


End file.
